


Video Camera

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: “You look so hot like this, I wish you could see it.”This was music to Junhoe’s ears, he bit his lower lip and said “I wish I could too.”“Wait let me just get it” Jiwon said with his raspy voice, so out came the video camera.





	Video Camera

One magnificent byproduct of being single and having your place is the ability to play whenever you want. If Junhoe gets horny, (as he constantly is) he can do whatever and wherever. 

In his bedroom, you find a bag that contains an 8 inch dildo, a vibrating butt plug, and a large supply of panties, lingerie, stockings, and tights. Whenever he gets in horny mood and have time, he’ll put on a porn and put on an outfit, and have some fun. Often times, he’ll end up making his way to skype. He has a couple of buds who he can cam with when he have a chance.

But one person he cam with more than the other. His name is Jiwon and he lives in LA, which isn’t too far from Junhoe, as he lives in Las Vegas. They’ve cammed a bunch of times together and always have a hot time. Jiwon especially loves when Junhoe dress up and use his dildo on himself. Sometimes, he’ll grab one of his toys and joins him. They we’re always left very ecstatic after they finish, Jiwon always mentions having to come out and meet Junhoe. 

After one intense cam session after the new year, they chatted some more and Jiwon asked if he minded if he drove out for a weekend to hang out with Junhoe. 

Junhoe enthusiastically agreed and the plan was set in motion. They both agree on a weekend that worked for both of them and Jiwon drove in from LA on a Friday. Junhoe put on a pair of black lace panties with red bow on the front and back, with a matching black thigh highs, and a red and black lace teddy. He then out on a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt over his lingerie, in case Jiwon wants to head out and hit the casinos or grab a drink. 

Around 10pm, Junhoe see a car pull into his driveway with California plates and see Jiwon come out of his car with two bags and Junhoe welcome him in. 

Jiwon and Junhoe chatted for a bit and he wanted to head out and grab a couple of drinks and gamble. They head to the strip and head to a casino and play some black jack. The two sat next to each other on the far left of the table and would discreetly rub legs together under the table while they played. 

It’s 1am when they decide to head back to Junhoe’s house after leaving up a minimal amount of money.

After the cab drops them off, they head into the house. They sit on Junhoe’s couch and Junhoe make them some snacks and cokes. Jiwon thanks him and they begin to chat and talk about their cam sessions. They’ve cammed so many times that it seemed like they’ve already been together, which made things way more comfortable for the both of them. When they finish their drinks, Jiwon states that “it’s time to get naked”. They both stand up from Junhoe’s couch and start to disrobe. Kicked off their shoes and Jiwon buttons down his shirt and takes it off and then slides off his jeans and underwear. Junhoe admire Jiwon’s beefy frame while he undress himself.

As Jiwon discovers what’s on underneath on Junhoe’s clothes, he lets out “oh fuck!!! You’ve had that on underneath the whole night!?!”. 

Junhoe smiled, bit his lower lip and nodded as he walked over to Jiwon and they began to kiss. Jiwon took Junhoe into his arms as they made out passionately, while they stood in the living room. 

“You look so hot like this, I wish you could see it.”

This was music to Junhoe’s ears, he bit his lower lip and said “I wish I could too.”

“Wait let me just get it” Jiwon said with his raspy voice, so out came the video camera.

Junhoe chuckled “it seems you’re prepared”

“not that much babe”

Then Junhoe kneel down and look up at Jiwon as he wrap his lips around Jiwon’s hard, thick shaft. He work his lips up and down to Jiwon’s cock with his right hand working in unison. All while maintaining his eyes on Jiwon and watching him enjoy Junhoe.

Junhoe suck faster as Jiwon starts to moan “suck me baby” and he slipped his hand down Jiwon's chest, over his stomach, the smooth skin slick with the wet coolness of his saliva and Junhoe let his fingers comb through the fan of pubic hair over Jiwon's cock, felt the way the hair tickled his fingertips. Jiwon pushed back against him, so sensitive to the slightest touch around his cock and Junhoe let his fingers move down to Jiwon's growing erection, felt the thickening shaft fill his hand as he slowly stroked it.

Junhoe grew erect with the feel of Jiwon's body between his legs, the way their contact warmed him and he stroked his hand down Jiwon's erection, felt the familiar curve of his cock, the way it arced upward, the shaft lined with one vein that snaked its way up its length. He felt the spongy head, the way it flared out and he rubbed his thumb over the slit smearing the bead of liquid that had pooled in it and Jiwon sucked in his breath at the touch. Junhoe put his lips to Jiwon's neck letting them slide over the smooth skin along the edge of his hair till he got to his left ear.

"I want you...I want you in me..." Junhoe pleaded and he moved back and let Jiwon lie back on the couch, Junhoe reached out for the bottle of lube they had and held it over Jiwon's cock, it’s already hard, and he let the liquid pour thickly along its length. Junhoe tossed the bottle aside as he used his fingers to smear the lube over Jiwon till he was slick and glistening.

Junhoe moved over Jiwon, his own hard cock rubbing over Jiwon's stomach leaving a slick shiny trail over his skin. He straddled Jiwon, reached down and held up Jiwon's cock and let his body ease down to it, “ah feels so good baby” Jiwon said as Junhoe’s opening coming down to the flared head and rubbed over it, stroking his desires, his needs, and he rocked his hips back and forth rubbing his hole over the head of Jiwon's cock.

Jiwon rested his hands on Junhoe's thighs, the touch warm, soft, caressing and Junhoe moved his hips till he felt Jiwon nestled up tight to his hole and he let his weight ease him down over the slick cock.

“uhmmm” they both moaned

Jiwon lay on his back letting Junhoe set the pace, slowly moving his body up and down, sliding the tight ring of his opening along his shaft, stroking it, milking it. Jiwon watched the lean body of Junhoe move up and down, the way he held his head back when he moved downward, the way his body grew tense, the skin tight over his muscles. Sweat beaded up on Junhoe, his body hot inside and out and soon beads of sweat trickled down his body and Jiwon ran hands over Junhoe's chest smearing the sweat, rubbing over his nipples till they were hard nubs sensitive to Jiwon's every touch.

“You’re so beautiful” Jiwon said as he sat up and hugged Junhoe to his body feeling the heat of him, the slick wet skin press against his own as Junhoe moved up and down on his cock.

Jiwon pressed his lips to Junhoe's chest kissing the warm skin and he dragged his tongue over to one nipple and nipped it lightly till he felt Junhoe quiver in his arms.

Junhoe wrapped his arms around Jiwon's neck and worked his body up and down, his own cock rubbing along Jiwon's stomach leaving a slick trail on his skin. Up and down, over and over Junhoe rode Jiwon's cock letting it sink deeply inside his hole.

"Oh...Jiwon..." Junhoe whispered as he took Jiwon.

Jiwon held Junhoe tightly and rolled their bodies over putting Junhoe on his back and he on top and Junhoe quickly wrapped his legs around Jiwon's waist, his hips turned up with Jiwon sunk all the way inside of him.

Jiwon shifted up, his body hovering over Junhoe, and he watched Junhoe's expression as he began to fuck, began to drive his cock with a steady rhythm, to pump his hips sinking his cock deeply into Junhoe.

Jiwon moved his hips in a slow steady movement, thrusting deeply each time as he felt Junhoe's hole grip his cock, milk the shaft as it slid in and then outward. Junhoe grunted and moaned as Jiwon sank into his hole each time.

"I love you" Jiwon whispered and Junhoe opened his eyes, startled at Jiwon's admission.

Junhoe reached up and stroked Jiwon's cheek and smiled up at him as he felt every move of Jiwon's body, every way they were connected, the contact of skin on skin, the penetration of Jiwon's cock and the way even Jiwon's sweat dripped down on him.

Jiwon began to move faster, his hips pumped harder and Junhoe knew he was ready to cum, and he ran his hands up Jiwon's sides feeling the taut muscular body moving over him, pumping thick hard cock into him, deeply, filling him, and he savored the feel of Jiwon between his legs, the way he was moving, thrusting into him.

"Give it to me" Junhoe whispered and Jiwon began to grunt in his stifled way as his body slammed down on Junhoe, shoving inward hard, fast, and Jiwon raised is head up and grunted loudly as he slammed into Junhoe and Junhoe knew he was pumping his load out, pushing it deeply into him. Jiwon slowed his thrusting, slowed to a gentle pumping motion feeling his cock slide through his cum inside of Junhoe.

Jiwon pulled back and moved down beside Junhoe letting his legs slip into the creek's edge and he took Junhoe's cock and ran his tongue over it.

“aahhh” Junhoe gasped at the sensation of Jiwon's tongue moving over his cock and when Jiwon shifted up and let Junhoe's cock slide between his lips and sink into his mouth Junhoe inhaled deeply as he pushed upward with his hips. Jiwon moved up and down the shaft, lips locked tight to it, stroking it, milking the pre-cum out of the head and Junhoe balled his fists up tight and felt his need to cum rise up quickly, felt his body tense up tight. Jiwon recognized Junhoe's state, his impending ejaculation, and he moved his mouth to the head of Junhoe's cock, his tongue working over the spongy head till Junhoe was bucking up and down, pushing his hips upward trying to sink his cock into Jiwon's mouth.

Jiwon sucked on the head as he felt Junhoe pumping his hips upward in short jabbing thrusts and soon his mouth filled with Junhoe's thick load. Jiwon swallowed it and when he let Junhoe's cock slip from his mouth as he fisted the shaft bringing his hand upward till the last of Junhoe's load beaded up at the slit and he licked it off.

Jiwon get off on this scene and Junhoe did too. He turns off the camera and rolled over on his back next to Junhoe and they lay quietly, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Jiwon?" Junhoe asked in barely a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean it...what you said?"

Jiwon was quiet for a moment then he rose up on one elbow and looked down at Junhoe.

"Yes."

Junhoe smiled and keep on his lingerie while they sleep, feeling so at home in bed with Jiwon spooning him from behind.


End file.
